


To the moon and back

by wendywind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywind/pseuds/wendywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>半AU设定，Chris发现了Sebastian是sub的秘密，逐渐接触到BDSM并发现自己dom潜质的故事。</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> 半AU设定，Chris发现了Sebastian是sub的秘密，逐渐接触到BDSM并发现自己dom潜质的故事。

渐渐的，Chris Evans发现事情越来越不对头。

坦白说，Sebastian Stan只是他遇到过的众多合作演员之一，在《美国队长2》里他们有不少关键的对手戏，需要近距离对视超过三秒、会引起女粉丝意味深长的议论的那种，但这并不能构成他在不当“美国队长”的时候，也把目光长时间停留在对方身上的理由。

起先是在拍摄现场，Sebastian身上的行头是所有演员里最复杂的一个，造型师在他身上花掉的时间通常是其他人的三四倍，还经常要在现场为他补妆。Sebastian被围在几个人中间，垂着头，一动不动地任人摆布，Chris坐在旁边的拖车上，他自己的制服虽然没有冬兵那么夸张，但也让他很难做出其他行动，只能呆在原地无所事事。

大概从这个时候开始，Chris的目光习惯性地越过人群，像被抛出的纸团似的，径直投向Sebastian所在的方向。他们的目光很容易相接，裹在一身黑色绑带制服里的人会朝Chris吐吐舌头，或者挤一挤眼睛来表达无奈，他的眼睛是很浅的绿色，嘴唇红得不太符合自然规律，唇心还有一个微小的上翘的弧度，在他勾起嘴角的时候表现得格外明显。

Chris也讶异于自己竟然如此仔细地观察一个合作演员，电影还没有拍完，更何况对方还是个男人，这有点太超过了。可他就是无法控制，Sebastian像是某种夹着砂砾和海盐的热带风，在Chris沉寂的心底掀起了什么东西，让他难以移开眼睛。渐渐地，他的目光开始有了弧度，被名为Sebastian的磁石牵引着，即使在两个人分开拍摄的时候，他也会不自觉地在人群里寻找对方的位置，他的头脑摇身变成了一卷胶片，忠实地记录了对方的诸多背影和侧颜。

也就是从这个时候起，Sebastian开始躲避Chris的眼神。

每次他们四目相对的时候，Sebastian会像机敏的兔子一样迅速地转开头，和身边的人说笑，仿佛从来没有发现Chris正在做的事。当他们不得不面对面，为打戏做排演的时候，Sebastian表现得礼貌而得体，他会在每一次结束后郑重地说一声“谢谢”，一切程序都合乎常规，只有Chris能听出其中的刻意疏远。

拍摄结束后，Chris用别的工作让自己把Sebastian抛到脑后，但他的努力没有奏效太久，很快《美国队长2》到了宣传期——这类超级大片的宣传日程总是紧凑又忙碌，他们不得不经常性地呆在一起，暴露在摄像机前，勾肩搭背地拍照，或者坐在相邻的两张沙发里，友善而融洽地应付操着世界各地的口音的谈话节目主持人，畅谈美国队长和冬日战士引人入胜的伟大友谊。

可他自己和Sebastian的友谊则完全没那么顺利。Chris发现这个人似乎在闪避方面有着独到的技巧，而他自己就是触发条件。见鬼的，在每一次集体红毯的时候，每当Chris想要拉他来一起合影，他总能不动声色地挤到某个远离他的地方去，凑到Anthony或者Scarlett的身边，不着痕迹地朝着摄像头微笑，留下一张其乐融融的四人或者五人合照。甚至还有一次，Chris发现他在集体签名的时候，默默地放弃了一张被自己压在手肘下面的海报——他本来只需要提醒Chris一句，Chris保准会挪开手的。

这太尴尬了，Chris想，可更尴尬的事情很快便找上了门。

他们答应了一家电视台录制节目的要求，录制地点在一个欧洲小镇，剧组赶到的时候碰巧赶上当地的节日，游客众多，酒店招待犯了个错误，把预留给他们的一间提前订了出去，于是几个人站在大厅里面面相觑。

这个时候Chris率先打破了僵局，他对Sebastian伸出手，说自己很乐意同他分享一间。

Sebastian愣了一下，浅绿色的眼底闪过一丝不受控制的慌张，不过除了Chris之外，显然没人注意到这一点，Scarlett说听起来是个好主意，反正我们只住一晚，其他人也没什么意见。Sebastian别无选择地握住了Chris伸向他的手，点头表示同意。

Chris把这当成改善僵局的好机会，他可以找Sebastian澄清一下，并且从今天开始，管住自己的眼睛，假装什么都没发生，让一切风平浪静地过去。

Chris有信心做到，要知道，他从来都是一个擅长控制的人。

*

但现实显然没有他所想象的那么幸运，他遇到了一件完全意料之外的事。

节目录制比预想的要快，天黑之后不久他们就回到了酒店，当然了，和往常的任何一次一样，都带着满身的疲惫。他们一前一后回到了同一个房间，Chris表示想去泳池里游个泳，Sebastian则直接把自己摔进床里，摆摆手让他的临时室友自由行动。

Chris的本意是泡在水里清醒一下头脑，好应付接下来预谋已久的“澄清”对话。可他走到泳池外，才发现自己忘了泳镜，只能原路摸了回去。他不想打扰Sebastian休息，所以用自己的房卡刷开了房门。

然后他就僵在了门口。

他的室友没有在休息，反而拎着电话站在窗边，背对着门的方向。他的样子看起来不太寻常，脊背到脖子都绷直了，撑在窗沿上的拳头也紧紧地攥成一团，看上去正在积蓄着愤怒，濒临失控。

Chris不是故意要偷听的，但是他第一次看到Sebastian这个样子，一时间竟不知作何反应。但很快，谈话的内容成倍地冲击了他的内心，让他几乎呆在原地。

Sebastian的声音低沉而压抑：“不，我不会借你钱，想都别想。你他妈的是怎么弄到我的号码的？”

而电话对面的人也丝毫没有遮掩音量，那人的语气听起来醉醺醺的，谈话的内容穿过寂静的房间，传到Chris的耳中：“Sebby，好男孩，你这是怎么了，你以前从不反抗我的……”

“闭嘴！”Sebastian仿佛要从喉咙深处嘶吼出来。

“想想你跪在我面前舔我老二的样子，你求我把你绑起来的样子，你难道忘了吗……”

“闭嘴！”电话这边的人进一步提高了音量，粗暴地打断了对面：“搞不清状况的人是你，别以为我们做过那些，你就可以无休止地控制我，我们的事情已经结束了，彻彻底底的。”

对方似乎哽咽了一下，声音变得恶毒起来，“得了吧，没人能满足你的，你这个淫荡的婊子，不知羞耻的……”

“闭嘴，滚出我的生活。”

Sebastian直截了当地挂断了电话，可怜的移动电话从他的手心里滑落到地毯上，发出一声闷响。他把另一只手也撑在窗沿边，垂着头。身上的白衬衫在夜色的衬托下显得格外苍白。他的肩膀轻微地颤抖着，某一瞬看起来很无助，可下一瞬又蓄满了怒意，仿佛随时会绷断的细线。

Chris站在门外，向前探了一步，原本轻微的脚步声很快划破了沉默的空气，让Sebastian猛地回过头。

“对不起，”Chris急匆匆地说，“我不是故意要站在这里的，我是说……”

“你听到了？”Sebastian的声音听起来很空洞，眼睛无措地睁大了，这一次他没有办法掩饰或者逃开了。

“是的，”Chris只能承认，“我听到了，对不起。”

“哦老天啊……”他像个断了线的木偶似的，在床边颓然坐下，无力地把头埋在手臂中间。

Chris先是和Sebastian一样充满震惊，Sebastian在电话里谈到的内容……有关他特殊的性癖——多半是施虐和受虐的那一套——还有正在遭遇的混账事，的确冲击着Chris对他的认知。但Chris很快冷静下来，他原本想弥补一项过错，结果却造成了更多的错误。他意识到眼下无论如何，自己必须说点什么。

他在身后关上门，快步地走到床边，拉着Sebastian的胳膊，半强迫地让他直起身，然后低头近距离注视着他。

Sebastian也用那双浅蓝色的眼睛，迷茫地望着他。

“别误会，”Chris听起来格外地严肃，“我是个演员，我了解各种各样类型的人和事，当然也包括你说的那些。我尊重你的爱好，就像尊重你一样。”

“真的？”Sebastian傻乎乎地问，“你真的了解？”

“好吧，可能没我以为的那么了解，不过总比你以为得要多。”他试着在Sebastian身边坐下，轻拍他的肩膀让他放松下来，“我也没有四处宣扬别人隐私的爱好，你可以放心。”

Sebastian像个白痴似的呆了几秒钟，然后他真的放松下来，抬起头，朝着Chris挤出一个充满歉意和感激的，孩子似的微笑。

那个笑容让Chris觉得心里的某些地方几乎要融化掉。

*

第二天，离开他们共享的酒店房间之前，Chris对Sebastian昨晚接到的骚扰电话表达了简短的关心。

“哦，我联系了我的助理。他不会再骚扰我了。”Sebastian还没有摆脱昨晚的尴尬，语调依然局促，“抱歉，我本该处理得更好的，那时候我太没经验……”

“没关系，”Chris善解人意地打断了他，“没事就好。”

当天稍晚些时候，Chris独自躺在下一个城市的酒店房间里，用手机浏览器打开了Google。

他所查的东西当然是和昨晚的事相关的，BDSM——如果要给它一个称呼的话。Chris发现自己所了解的知识，的确没有自以为的那么多，他知道皮鞭、捆绑和安全词之类的概念，仅限于概念。在维基百科的引导下他开始了解更多，关于它的起源，它的受众，它通常的进行方式，使用道具的详细分类等等。

一个崭新的世界在他的面前打开。

维基百科的内容很快便不足以满足他的好奇，他惊讶地发现自己渴望更多的信息，更多细节。更不可思议的是，他发现自己开始幻想，而幻想的内容大都是关于Sebastian的。

他现在明确地知道，Sebastian在一段关系里面扮演的是承受者——也就是所谓sub的角色。这让Chris在浏览网页的时候像是佩戴了一个隐形的滤镜，每当一些词条在眼前展开的时候，他会忍不住去联想，关于Sebastian过于红润的嘴唇，轻微吐出的舌尖，他越过人群看向自己的眼神……

接着他的想象会一路深入，他看见Sebastian平躺在床笫间，袒露出胸膛，手臂摊放在身体两侧，被柔软的皮带捆缚住，他的眼睛被细领带蒙着，头向上扬起，棕色的发丝凌乱地垂在额前，胸前的皮肤泛起健康的鹅白色，殷红的乳晕在干燥的空气中挺立，亟待触碰……

当然，后来的画面Chris并未真的见过，他现在不去用眼睛追逐Sebastian的身影了，但他用脑海去刻画它们。这让他充满了罪恶感，但罪恶感本身也在加剧幻想的真实程度。

Chris觉得认识这些事情的过程中，他也在重新认识自己。从前他算不上保守，但也绝不是一个纵欲的人，但Sebastian就像一块无可救药的透镜，将他心中的渴望放大了数十倍，卡在喉咙深处，仿佛下一秒就会嘶喊出声。

现在轮到他不敢面对Sebastian了，他四处躲闪对方的目光，直到Sebastian发觉事情不对头，在一次摄影活动结束之后的傍晚，敲开了他的房门。

“伙计，”他给自己倒了一杯水，尽可能放松地在Chris身边坐下，“如果你真的有很多疑问，你可以直接跟我说。”

“呃……你是说？”

“关于我的性癖，你的疑问都快要填满整个房间了。”Sebastian说得出乎意料地坦率，仿佛在用谈论天气的语气，谈论一个过于私密的话题，“没关系，正常人难免会有好奇心，我可以解答你的问题，就把它当成是上次惊吓的补偿好了。”

Chris先是吃了一惊，但很快明白了对方的意思。Sebastian把他的异常表现归结为普通的好奇心，而不是针对自己的。Chris不知道这算幸运还是不幸，但至少Sebastian没有揪着他的领子，对他脑中的下流幻想提出义正言辞的质问，所以他多少安心了一些。

而他也的确有很多事情想问。

“所以说你通常是……被支配的那方？”

“是的。”

“你们不会调换角色什么的？”

“通常不会。”Sebastian停下来喝了一口水，似乎也在整理思路，“我的意思是，这就像是你对不同口味的食物的偏好，一般来说很难调换。本来性癖就是偏好的一种，你明白吗？”

Chris注视着他，用眼神示意他继续说下去。他意识到这是某个十分关键的时刻，而Sebastian说得很投入，眼睛似乎都亮起来了：“就好像你喜欢吃酸的橘子或者辣的薯条，只是因为吃它们让你感到愉快，不牵扯其他的事情，你会在炸薯条的时候放辣椒，但不会因为这个，影响自己的工作或者家庭什么的，最多只是……你不能和不吃辣薯条的人一同进餐，对吧。”

Chris点点头：“我理解了。”

“那就好。”Sebastian仰头把剩下的水一饮而尽，“还有什么疑问吗？”

“你花了多久才走到这一步？”Chris接着问，“我是想说……意识到你刚刚说的那些，并不是一件容易的事。”

Sebastian冲他耸耸肩，“一开始是要花一些时间，你看，我也搞砸过很多次，就像昨晚那样。”

Chris睁大了眼睛看着他，像是看着某个不认识的陌生人。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”他笑了笑，“只是突然觉得你很令人惊讶。”

“哦，Chris，”Sebastian的反应几乎称得上羞涩了，“一般人可不会这么说。”

“一般人头脑里总是塞满了可笑的偏见。你才是对的。”

他注视着Sebastian，无比确信地说出这句话，脸上挂起一个阳光似的明朗笑容，这让他的话突然听起来充满说服力。

Sebastian几乎沉醉在其中，半晌才终于回以一个笑容。“好吧，谢谢你，我的队长。”他半开玩笑地结束了这场对话。

当晚，Chris收到一封来自Sebastian的短信。

「如果你真的感兴趣，你可以看这些网站。维基上的信息太杂乱了。」

短信后面附了几个网址，Chris一丝不苟地研读了每一个。

*

第二次相关对话发生的场合有些突兀，是在一家剧院的天台上。

十分钟前，他们刚刚结束了一场综艺节目的录制，节目里设有一个观众喜闻乐见的合作环节，要求参与者共同把一箱乒乓球逐个击打到几米外的水杯里。“美国队长”和“冬兵”理所应当地被凑进了同一组，他们的表现优异得超乎主持人的预估。

“嘿Chris，我们果然是绝佳的搭档。”

Sebastian一边感慨，一边快步走到天台边缘的护栏旁，迎风伸了个懒腰，顺手把束在脖子上的领带扯松了几分。天气不错，他的心情看起来也不错，Chris觉得不会有比这个更好的机会了。

剧院是圆形的双层结构，因而屋顶天台的空间格外广阔，四下只有他们两个，他来到Sebastian身边，把手随意地搭在栏杆上。

“上次你给我的那些网页，还记得吗？”他用尽可能轻松的语调说，“我都看过了，的确很棒。”

Sebastian没想到他会提到这个。“哇哦，你的动作可真够快的。”他转过头来望着Chris，“那么接下来还要进入问答时间吗？”

“可以吗？”

“当然，”他说，“你值得我信任。”

Chris报以一个感激的微笑：“那么，你会经常那么做吗？我是说，找到合适的搭档似乎不是容易的事，维持一段稳定的关系听起来更加困难……”

“是啊，”Sebastian表示同意，“上一次是半年前，然后我们分手了，之后就再也没试过了。”

Chris像个诚恳的学生似的点点头，似乎在迅速地消化所听到的内容。短暂的停顿之后，他接着问：“你有什么禁忌吗？网站上说每个人的偏好、和所能承受的限度都不相同，”说完之后他很快补充，“如果这是个烂问题，你不必回答的。我只是问问。”

Sebastian愣了一下。“老天……当然有，”他的目光闪烁了起来，似乎是在克服思考隐私所带来的尴尬，不过就在Chris叫停前一秒，他坦率地开口了，“基本上来说，我不喜欢过于尖锐的道具，相比之下还是柔软的东西让我感觉更好。还有言语……言语对我来说也是很棒的一环。我很喜欢一个说法——如果你不大声表达出来，你永远不知道自己想要什么。”

Chris虔诚地思考着：“我明白了。”

“明白了？”

“我是说，”他赶忙解释，“这和我看到的知识相符合了。”

Sebastian轻微地皱起了眉头，把视线从天边的云层收回到面前人的身上：“说真的，Chris，你学得太多了。为什么你非得了解这些？”

被质询的人迟疑了片刻。“我想在这个问题上我得保持诚实，”他最终说，“我大概发现了自己的潜质，包括之前从未注意到的部分。我的兴趣大概在于和你相反的一方。”

“Chris？”Sebastian难以置信地望着他，“你在说你觉得自己是个dom？这可不是个好玩笑。”

“这不是玩笑，”他收起了平日挂在嘴边的笑容，语气听上去格外严肃，“我清楚地知道自己在说什么，所以才会来问你。”

“好吧，我不是怀疑你，只是……”Sebastian看起来比Chris还要震惊，词不达意地说，“听着，Chris，不管怎么样，别随意和陌生人做出尝试，除非你真的信任对方。”

“我不会的，”他摇摇头说，我只想和你一起尝试。

他不太确定最后一句话有没有真的说出口，天台上的风有些大，让Sebastian露出一瞬的错愕。紧接着他口袋里的电话不合时宜地响了，是导演在叫他们回去。

于是这次讨论生硬地中断了。

*

第四次的时候，Chris终于得到了他想要的答案。

漫长的宣传期终于结束，他们完成了最后一场访谈，两个小时之后即将乘上回纽约的航班。

而在那之前，是Sebastian主动敲响了Chris的房门。

“从上次开始，你一直积攒的那些疑问，”他倚在房门外冲着Chris做出一个鬼脸，“最好在出发之前问完，我可不想看到它们把可怜的飞机压沉。”

Chris好半天才回过神，侧身让Sebastian进来，并在他身后关上房门：“为什么你总是那么敏锐？”

“算是长期养成的条件反射吧。”他的眼睛垂下去，又抬起来，睫毛在台灯的橘色光芒里轻微地颤动，“所以，还是关于那个的？”

Chris轻叹了一口气：“我不打算说谎，我想要一个资格。”

“什么？”Sebastian狐疑地看着他。

在那道直截了当的目光下，他突然有点退缩，好像自己重新变成了一个不知所措的高中生，手不自觉地插进休闲裤的口袋里。但他是Chris Evans，他已经连续当了三个礼拜求知若渴的好学生，访问Google的次数比之前半年加起来的总数还要多，他不能就这样放弃。

更何况Sebastian信任他，不论是在片场的打斗里，把重心交付给他的时候，还是在之间的几次谈话中，把隐私毫无保留地告之于他的时候。Chris和各种各样的人合作过，Sebastian不像他们当中的任何一个。在Chris面前他是那么真诚而纯粹，像个甜美的孩子，提着一盏灯，引导着自己朝向未知的地方前行。

突然间，Chris懂得了那些愚蠢的迷恋和幻想的源头，每个人的生命中都会有几个关键的时刻，比如现在，Chris突然明白了，自己就是毫无道理地、不愿把那道光芒让给任何人。

他抿了抿嘴唇，努力挤出一个招牌式的微笑：“我是说，如果你现在没有一段稳定关系，我可以和你尝试吗？”

Sebastian睁大了眼睛，嘴巴半张着，完全愣在了原地。

Chris倒是感到一阵轻松，他漫无边际地想，至少那可怜的飞机不会沉了。“所以这算是肯定？还是否定？”他带着笑意问。

“好吧，”被问到的人终于找回了思考的余地，“我得承认这太让我意外了，给我点时间考虑一下。”

“没问题，”Chris像个绅士似的欠了个身，“只是想让你知道，我也完全信任你。”

Sebastian的短信是在傍晚时分送达的，只有简短的几行字。

「你可以来我家，带上两件你觉得喜欢的东西，最多两件。如果你没有主意的话就交给我来准备，不管怎样我是最终做决定的那个。」

那天轮到Scott开车来机场接Evans家的大明星回家。他满腹狐疑地从反光镜里，看到坐在副驾上的兄长举着手机，笑得像个无可救药的傻子。

 

*

接下来的一周Chris都很忙碌，短期之内他不必再为漫威的超级英雄代言了，不过其他的工作接踵而来。对此Chris倒心怀感激，因为它们可以帮助他把注意力转移开来。等他终于闲下来的时候，周末也来临了。

他和Sebastian在短信里约好了当天晚上，并且很快做好了必要的准备。其实没有多少需要准备的事，只是Chris难免心怀期待，他觉得自己已经好久没有过类似的感觉了，仿佛整个世界都跟着明亮起来。

他选了蓝色的衬衫，而Sebastian则穿了一件白色的T恤，他倾过身为Chris开门，袖子挽到手肘附近，露出半截小臂。Chris发现他似乎特别偏好白色，而白色也的确衬他。他的牛仔裤样式简单，不过意外地贴身，Chris努力让自己不去过早地注意它。

Sebastian一个人住，公寓不大，但足够舒适。他把对方领到客厅，从冰箱里取出两瓶无色的碳酸饮料，把其中一瓶递给Chris。

他们先是闲聊了一会儿工作上的事，有很多新的剧本要挑选，还有各式各样的广告片约，在机场遇到的大量的粉丝让Sebastian感到新鲜，诸如此类的话题。许久之后，房间的主人终于指了指Chris放在茶几上的袋子：“你带了什么？”

“来做客的一点礼物，”他把袋子扯到对方的面前，“还有，上次说到的东西。”

“哇哦，让我看看。”Sebastian充满好奇地打开封口，逐一取出两瓶被当做礼物的红酒，最后把目光停留在袋底的东西上。

那是一个黑色的皮革项圈，质地柔软，正中还坠着一颗银色的星星。

“这颗星星，它看上去有点……不是那么传统。”他评价道。

Chris笑笑，“没关系你可以嘲笑它，原谅我准备的时间有限。”

“另一件呢？”

“就戴在我身上。”Chris回答，“放心，没有任何尖锐的东西。”

“喔……”Sebastian的视线像雷达似的，在对方身上缓慢仔细地扫了一圈，最终停留在领口那条细长的黑色领带上。他不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，抬起眼睛望着Chris。

“那么接下来，我们需要一个安全词。”

“比如说……队长？”

“不行，”他迅速地否认道，“我是说，这个词太普通了，而且，万一我们想用它做点什么……”

“我只是随便说说。”Chris摊手，“交给你来决定。”

“好吧那就……”Sebastian翻了翻眼睛，“神盾？”

Chris爆发出一阵大笑：“你知道吗，Samuel会诅咒你的，他会跟你打赌因为你肯定拼不出这个词的全称。”

“反正你也拼不出，”Sebastian回敬了一个瞪视，“所以我们开始吧？如果你……呃，还坚持的话。”

“当然。”Chris挑了挑眉毛，为了这个时刻他已经默默演练了很久了。

“脱掉衣服。”他突然压低了声线。

Sebastian先是露出了错愕的表情，但他很快意识到Chris已经率先一步开始了。房间里窗帘紧闭着，只有白色的灯光从头顶倾照下来，映在Chris端正而英俊的脸上。那双蓝色的眼睛沉下来打量着他，像是审视近在咫尺的猎物一样，冰冷而机警，这让Sebastian感到全然的陌生，背后传来一阵不动声色的战栗。

他站起来，双手交叉，抓起T恤的下缘。

“慢一点。”

他照做了，带着表演意味地，缓慢地把白色的衣服至下而上地掀过头顶，扔在旁边的沙发上。然后把手伸向牛仔裤，解开最上面的扣子。

Chris不动声色地看着Sebastian完成他的第一个命令，他知道这是一种非常传统的方式，宣告权力和主导的一部分。拉链在Sebastian的手心里滑开，传来清晰而缓慢的摩擦的声音，Chris发现原来这样的声音在被拖长之后，竟会染上异样的情色。Chris发觉自己真的很享受这个，他目不转睛地盯着面前的人把牛仔裤扔在沙发上，浑身上下只剩一条白色的底裤，可Sebastian看起来还是游刃有余，他把手指沿着腰侧滑进里面，把它沿着大腿褪下来。

现在他完全地赤裸了，就在Chris的面前，两步开外的地方。Chris的眼神扫过他的脖颈，他手臂上紧实的肌肉，不断起伏的胸膛，最后来到他垂在他下腹的、形状姣好的阴茎。

“我觉得它很不错。”Chris评价说。

“谢谢夸奖。”Sebastian在灯光中垂下眼，嘴角似笑非笑地向上翘起。Chris则全神贯注地收集着他的每个表情——他的睫毛有那么长吗？

日光灯不轻不重地闪烁了一下。Chris站起身，携过面前人的胳膊，引着他来到沙发前，富有暗示意味地按压他的肩膀——这也是传统环节的一部分。Sebastian很快理解了对方的意图，顺从地弯曲膝盖跪下来，就跪在柔软的地毯上。

Chris在他的对面坐下，一边用手抚摸着他脑后的头发，一边简短地命令道：“闭上眼，在我允许之前不要睁开。”

Sebastian迅速地照做了，似乎在无声地表达“你的把戏到此为止都没有任何难度”。Chris倒并不着急，他发现在整个故意放缓的过程中，自己可以从对方的一举一动里读到他的想法，这实在是一件相当美妙的事。

他倾身从茶几上拿过预备好的项圈，从Sebastian的颈后绕了一圈，最后在侧面系好扣子。金属碰撞发出叮叮当当的响动，和两人的呼吸声交叠在一起，回荡在安静的房间里。最后，黑色的皮带完美地嵌在了Sebastian白皙的脖颈上，而那颗星星从中央垂下来，刚好落在两块锁骨的凹陷里。现在它看起来一点也不可笑了，从光洁的表面反射出的微小的银色光芒，像是闪烁黑夜里的、真正的星光似的，撩拨着Chris的心。

Chris的手一路抚过项圈外缘的皮肤，最后停在他的下颚：“睁开眼，看着我。”

Sebastian睁开眼，头在对方的强迫下微微地扬起，嘴唇向上翘。在Chris开口之前，他自下而上地，毫无保留地，用充满了渴求和挑逗的眼神望着眼前的人。

Chris敢打赌他绝对是故意的，每个小动作都是故意的，然而他的视线就是无法从那双浅绿色的眸子里移开，全身的热量都在往腹部集中，该死的，他还真的享受做一个dom的感觉。

“我觉得我得把你的眼睛蒙起来，”他压下头，几乎是抵着对方的嘴唇说，“你不知道它们看起来有多邪恶。”

“当然可以，”Sebastian过于红润的嘴唇边绽开一个微笑，“Chris，你可以对我做任何你想做的事，我完全是你的。”

*

Sebastian的话，他说话的方式，和说话时脸上的表情，三者齐心协力，几乎让Chris心脏漏跳了半拍。好像两个紧密咬合的齿轮突然错开了一节，半晌之后才吱吱嘎嘎地恢复转动。不需要更多解释，他觉得自己已经开始体会到对方之前所述的，言语的美妙之处。

“我很期待，”他故意放缓了语速，“不过在那之前，我们最好换个地方。”

他站起身，同时扶着Sebastian的肩让他也跟着站起来。引着他来到卧室——十分钟之前，他刚刚以客人的身份，礼貌地称赞过这件屋子的装潢，想到这一点，反倒加剧了他心中的兴奋。

他在身后把门关上。

卧室出乎意料地简洁，没有太多摆设，正中放着一张宽敞的床，床边的角落里点着一盏落地灯，把房间笼罩在一片朦胧暧昧的橘色光芒中。

Sebastian安静地站立在墙边，等待他的dom的下一个命令。他的额头几乎要贴上墙壁，灯光洒在他赤裸的身体上，像覆了一层模糊的金纱，让他看起来仿佛自画中走出。Chris刚刚用身上的细领带，把他的眼睛蒙了起来，黑色的绸布质地绢厚而柔软，Chris甚至可以想象Sebastian的睫毛贴在上面，随着他眼睑的翻动而轻微颤抖的样子。

Chris从背面靠过去，胸口覆上他的背，故意让衬衫的布料和对方赤裸的皮肤贴合在一起，感受他的肩胛骨抵在自己的胸口，反射性地收紧了。他用一只环过Sebastian的腰，另一只手贴上他的锁骨，手指缓慢而富有暗示性地向下滑，路过胸口，下腹，侧腰，最后停在他的臀瓣上，把柔软的部分包裹在掌心反复揉搓。

“嗯……”

Sebastian发出了一声呻吟，音量很低，从唇间刚溜出来的一刹那就被咽了回去，然而Chris靠得太近，他的身体忠实无误地贴着对方的，连喉咙的一个细小震动都无法瞒过去。

Chris的手下意识地用力，粗暴地把怀中人向自己的方向揽得更紧。这个动作又换来了一个呻吟，比刚才的更响亮一些，像是一个难以掩饰的秘密。

干燥的空气变得凝滞起来，从看不见的地方升腾起某种难耐的热度。Chris感觉到自己的下半身已经硬了，隔着两层布料抵在身前的人的臀缝中央，柔软的触感灼烧着他的神经。

“我觉得你可以……做一些其他的事情……”

似乎是无法忍受Chris缓慢的节奏，Sebastian略微回过头，催促道。Chris听得出他为了压下自己已然失稳的声线所做的努力。

“哦，”他回答得依然不缓不急，“你想让我做什么？”

“任何事……”

没等他说完，Chris便抬起手，毫不犹豫地打在了对方的臀上，就在他刚刚揉搓过的部位。肉体击打的声音充满了难以言喻的羞耻感，Chris清楚地看到Sebastian垂在两腿间的阴茎跳动了一下。

“哦Chris你是从哪里学到这个……”

“注意你的身份。”他又在同样的地方打了一下，同时也打断了对方不合时宜的感慨，“我是在命令你，而不是在和你玩猜谜游戏。想要什么，你得自己开口要求。”

“好吧……”Sebastian的声音几乎在颤抖了，“……摸我。”他低声说。

Chris当然听见了，但他还是抬手在对方的屁股上补了第三下，这一次几乎让Sebastian跳起来。同样反应剧烈的还有他已然半硬的部位，像是在肯定Chris做了正确的事情。

“这不合格，”Chris贴着他的耳朵说，探在下方的手指不住地在他的下腹打转，“别让我再继续惩罚你，我知道你更愿意当个好男孩。”

“老天……”Sebastian放弃似的低下了头，“求你帮我手淫，用你修长漂亮的指头裹着我的老二，帮我射出来，求你，Chris。”

“很好，我会考虑的。”他满意地点点头。

“Chris，我没想到你学得这么快……”

“我把这当成表扬了。”他饶有兴致地说，“不过你的话太多了，现在，停止交谈，直到我允许之前不许说话。不过我允许你呻吟，声音越大越好，看样子你的房间隔音不错……”他拖长了最后的尾音，“能做到吗？”

Sebastian点了点头。

Chris抬起一只手，探到Sebastian的胸口，揉捏他左边的乳头，用中指和拇指衔起它，食指的指尖蹭过尖端，反反复复，直到它变硬，像颗粒似的挺立在空气中，然后他用同样的方式对付了另一侧。Sebastian扬起了脖子，不住地喘息着，喉结上下滑动，Chris把嘴唇贴上去，伸出舌头舔舐那里的皮肤。

“啊……嗯……”

Sebastian再也压不住自己的声音，Chris把禁锢他的那只手放开，移到他的两腿中间，握住了那里已然挺立的阴茎，开始前后滑动。

Sebastian发出了满足的、长长的呻吟。配合着对方的动作无意识地向前挺送，他呼吸逐渐变得粗重，夹杂着断断续续的哼声。

“你可以叫我的名字。”Chris简短地命令道。

他立即遵从了：“Chris，噢……Chris……”

被反复唤到名字的人加快了手上的速度，在几个堪称粗暴的捋动之后，Sebastian叫着他的名字，颤抖着在他的手里射了出来。

高潮的余韵让Sebastian短暂地陷入了失神，他的眼睛仍然被蒙着，视野一片黑暗，然而他注意到身后的人僵在原地没有动，下身灼热的部分仍然抵着他的屁股。

“Chris？”

“我想要在这里狠狠地操你，就在这面墙上，”Chris用低沉的，压抑的声线说，“直到你的双膝颤抖，软成一滩，没有我的帮助就站不起来。但如果你不想这样，你知道该说什么，Sebastian，你知道……”

*

Sebastian的身体不由自主地战栗了一下。

Chris在提醒自己用安全词。

他们是同事，朋友，一起在摄影棚里合作了很久，认识的时间则更久。然而一起做这样的疯狂的事，还只是第一次，更何况Chris是个彻底的新手，毫无经验，坦白说今天他们能进行到这一步，已经足够令人惊讶。叫停才是个合乎常理的选择，他可以用手帮Chris解决一下问题，然后圆满地结束这一次“探索”，给Chris打上一个合格的满分。

但Sebastian发现自己并不想这么做。

他比任何人都清楚，这所有一切的核心都是关乎感受的，相互的感受，而Chris从头到尾都没有忽视过他的感觉。这让他突然觉得，自己许久以来的担心都是多余的。

许久以来，Chris并不是唯一一个沉湎在这段关系的人。就在他的目光追随着Sebastian的时候，Sebastian也在看着他，在每次他的视线躲开之后，以更加机敏的方式追逐过去。

直到那通可笑的电话为止，他从未想过可以实现心底的愿望，但Chris来到他面前，就像一道阳光照进窗棱那样，毫无保留地走进他的世界里，美梦突然就成真了。

而他已经很久没有感受过如此强烈的冲动。

“Chris，”Sebastian从对方的禁锢中费力地转过身，抬起一只手，摸索着覆盖上他的脸颊，“拜托了，操我。我想让你狠狠的，用力的操我。不过我更希望你能换一个地方，求你，我们去床上……”

Chris用行动表示了自己对这个建议的赞同。他们像两个青少年似的推搡着，踉跄着，急不可耐地移到床上。他把绕在对方眼睛上的领带扯了下来，在Sebastian来得及做出反应之前，迅速地在身后绑住了他的手。然后，Chris扯着那个致命诱人的项圈，把他按进深色的床单里。

“安全套和润滑剂……”

“在床头的柜子上。”Sebastian的头埋在床单里，闷声地回答。

Chris爬过去，用光速把它们取了过来，他觉得自己这个样子实在傻透了，他从前习惯的性爱都是温柔而规矩的，从未有一次像这样急躁。可这一切感觉就是那么对，那么令人兴奋，真切得要命。下腹的热度沿着脊髓窜上大脑，仿佛要把他从头到脚点燃。

他用最快的动作扯下裤子，把润滑剂淋在硬挺的部位，再带上安全套。接着把剩余的部分淋在身下人的臀缝里，用手指送了进去。

Sebastian在他手指的动作下发出一连串的喘息，胸膛上下起伏，身体为他打开。Sebastian的双手还被他的领带系着，高高地束在身后，臀部白皙的皮肤上，有他的手掌所印下的红色的痕迹——没有比这幅场景更好的催化剂了。

他把手指抽出来，把自己的阴茎挺送进去，然后在床上俯下身，胸膛再次贴上Sebastian的背，手揽着他的腰，用令人发狂的节奏律动起来。Sebastian用膝盖支撑着身体，腰被Chris揽着，随着抽插的节律向后靠，这让Chris每一次都进入得更深。

Sebastian的阴茎在床单上来回磨蹭着，几乎未经触碰便再次硬了起来，而Chris也到了临界点，两个人粗重的呼吸声交叠在一起，回荡在空气中。

“你简直……简直不可思议……”Sebastian夹杂着呻吟的声音颤抖着。而Chris甚至没有余力回答了，他把束缚着Sebastian手上的领带扯开，让后者能撑起身体以便更好地动作，他的手覆在对方的手背上，两个人一起攀上了高潮。

*

之后，他们像一对真正的情侣那样并排躺在床上，懒洋洋地依偎在一起。Chris拿过Sebastian的手腕仔细地按摩，尽管对方反复强调他绑的并不紧，不用这么小题大做。

“说真的，Chris，我被我们的表现震惊了。”Sebastian故意摆出一个夸张的表情。

“是谁说过来着？我们是最佳搭档。”Chris低下头笑了笑，若不是见识过刚才的情形，Sebastian会说他脸上的笑容几乎称得上羞涩了。

“所以呢，我们的Evans先生发现崭新的自我了？实验大成功？”

“其实不全是为了这个，”他摇摇头，突然抬起眼注视身边的人，“Sebastian，其实我……”

“我知道。”

“什么？”

“我说，我早就知道，”Sebastian眨了眨眼，“那次在天台上，我听见你说的话了，你说只愿意和我一起尝试。”

“噢……”这次轮到Chris露出傻子般的表情了，“所以，你是因为那句话，才答应的？”

“嗯哼。”

“所以说，”Chris摊开手，“我们还会有下一次了？”

“当然，从今往后我们有的是时间，”Sebastian突然倾身过去，把手从枕头底下探过去，揽住枕边人的脖子，“不过在那之前，我们还得补上一件事。”

“这次又是什么？”

“是这个。”

Sebastian凑到Chris的唇边，给了他一个真正属于情侣的、慵懒而甜蜜的深吻。

-END-


End file.
